The Start Of Sonic Boom
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy's trying to get over Sonic and by doing that she starts to study and finally realises what career she would like to do. To get better she moves to Bygone island after a while she begins her career but soon a certain doctor shows up followed by a certain hedgehog and fox.
1. Chapter 1

**The Start Of Sonic Boom**

 **A/N: hey guys just got this idea and wanted to do a story of how the Sonic team got to Bygone island and they became Sonic Boom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X/Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the home of were a certain pink hedgehog named Amy Rose lived. Though you'd like to think she'd be outside on a day like it was and chasing a certain someone, she was inside keeping herself occupied. Amy sighed angrily as she slumped down on the couch in her living room.

"Why is this so hard?" She mumbled finally switching the TV off after finding nothing good on save for the news which she found slightly interesting for a little while but it didn't last long.

Amy had finally decided to try and give up on Sonic the hedgehog as she felt after mulling things over the past week, he would never return the same feelings she had for him. So she had resolved to trying to help herself get over him by staying away from him.

She skipped out on a few events her friends were holding as she knew he'd be there, she even stopped helping when Eggman attacked. This week she kept herself inside her house to stop herself being tempted to look for him. But now she was getting really bored.

"OOOOhhhh I have to do something, but what?!" Amy growled out throwing the remote up in the air then it landed on her couch. She huffed as she gazed around her living room space. Her living room was decorated in white, while her floor was wooden.

She had a pink three seater couch in the middle and a single pink armchair to the left of her. Her TV was hung up on the wall and beside it stood a large bookcase to which she kept her most read books plus some that she hadn't read before.

Amy gazed at the bookcase suddenly noticing the books she'd never read before, they were history books and a couple that had various things about different sort of legends inside.

She bit her lip _'hm, maybe reading would help, I've always been interested in history and ledges.'_ She thought getting up and grabbing the books, she then took to her spare room to were she had a desk but she'd never used it before.

So she soon began reading and soon she read just about every book she had over the course of a month. She almost began hanging out with her friends a bit more than normal but she was never without a book. Once she finished the books she wanted to know a lot more so she was told about a course she could take on an island called Bygone.

Amy kept on thinking about it and after a week she decided to go with it. Her friends were pretty surprised to here this news especially Sonic. So they held a going away party at Tails workshop for the pink hedgehog when her time soon came to go. Cream and Cheese couldn't stop crying and hugging her. "Oh Amy we're going to miss you," she sniffed hugging the hedgehog.

Amy smiled as she hugged back "oh Cream I'll miss you too, but I'll always keep in contact, don't you worry."

"You better keep in contact with me hun," said Rouge hugging her as well.

"You bet Rouge," Amy grinned.

Soon everyone gave her hugs and well wishes and they started to enjoy the party Amy sighed sadly when she realised that Sonic wasn't there. _'I really shouldn't be surprised.'_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile with a certain blue hedgehog who was currently dealing with Eggman in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic sighed in annoyance as he watched the doctor "hehe, your not gonna beat this one Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes with folded arms "can we hurry this up Egghead? I gotta a thing to go to!"

Eggman smirked with a raised eye "Oh and I know what that thing is, your girlfriends leaving isn't she hehe, were was it she was going, Bygone island? Never heard of that place."

Sonic frowned _"_ how'd you know about that?!"

The doctor chuckled "oh I have my ways, but don't think your going get to say goodbye as crusher here is going to crush you!" Eggman grinned crunching his fingers together.

Sonic smirked in a mocking tone "crusher real original."

Eggman growled out his order " crusher get rid of that hedgehog!"

Sonic wasted no time in destroying the robot which blew Eggman away "curse you hedgehog!" He yelled as he flew into the sky. The blue hedgehog grinned then raced off towards the workshop as it was beginning to get dark and it wouldn't be long before the party was over.

He was surprised however when he saw that know one but Tails was there. Tails was just putting away a few tools when the hedgehog came in. "Oh, hey Sonic."

"Hey Tails, were is everyone, I thought you were having a party?" Sonic asked walking over to the fox.

"Uh, we did but it was called off early as Amy has leave early tomorrow, how come you didn't make it?" Tails asked with a raised eye.

Sonic sighed in annoyance "I had to deal with Eggman."

The foxes eyes widened "what, what's he up to this time?"

Sonic shrugged "it was nothing big, he just wanted to test a robot which he should've spent more time working on."

"Do you still want see Amy?" Tails asked.

Sonic paused a blush appearing on his face, "uh I guess I should go and say goodbye, I still can't believe she's leaving though."

Tails nodded in agreement "yeah it'll be weird not having her around."

Sonic nodded with sigh, "alright I'm off see ya in a bit." he said as he raced off towards the pink hedgehog's house. But he was shocked to find that she'd already left leaving a note for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start Of Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 2**

A few years have passed since Amy left and Sonic and Tails still looked the same except from a few minor changes. Both were taller, Sonic had a couple more quills and he now wore a brown scarf and tape round his wrists. Tails had some more fur and wore a tool belt and goggles.

The two were in Tails workshop, the fox was busy checking his computer while Sonic leaned against the table beside him. Eggman was acting strange, which made Sonic think he was up to something again. "Hm, gotta figure out what Egghead's up to," he mumbled with folded arms as he glanced at the fox on the computer he'd been on it most of the day.

"Hm, he's definitely up to something. Knuckles said he spotted him travelling across the ocean." Tails said recalling what Knuckles had said to him earlier.

Sonic eyes widened and shivered at the thought of the water "the ocean?"

Suddenly Knuckles burst into the workshop looking taller, with more muscles "hey guys Eggman's on the move, I just saw him. Maybe we should follow him?"

Sonic nodded "good idea Knuckles, Tails can you get the tornado ready quickly?"

Tails grinned "sure can Sonic," he said as he then went and prepared the tornado.

Soon the plane was ready and they took off following the doctor closely behind, it took a while till they reached his destination and when it popped up on Tails screen, he was shocked "Bygone island, what would bring him here?" He mumbled with a frown, then turned his head to Sonic who was holding on the plains wing.

"Hey Sonic!" He called.

"Yeah Tails?!" Sonic called back trying not to fall.

"Eggman's heading for Bygone island!"

"Bygone island, hey isn't that were Amy is?!" Knuckles called over the noise of the wind.

Sonic eyes widened in shock as he realised would they get to see the pink hedgehog again, what would she look like now? "it is, come on we gotta get there, maybe find Amy!"

Tails nodded and Soon the plane landed on the small island and it was not long before the three found a village with all different kinds of animals staying there. "This place is kinda nice, I wonder if Amy stays in this village?" Questioned Knuckles as he looked around.

The three saw a small fast-food resterant and decided to a quick bite to eat, "Meh burger?" Sonic said starring up at the sign, "that's a funny name, hope they do chilly dogs."

The approached the cashier called Dave "may I take your order?" He asked holding a note pad and pen.

"Uh, yeah we'll have three chilly dogs please?" Sonic asked with a grin he was hungry.

"Sorry never heard of them." replied Dave with a bored expression on his face.

The blue hedgehogs eyes widened in shock and a little horrified, "what never heard of them? What do you sell?"

"All we have are burgers Did you not read the sign?" Dave replied pointing at the sign behind them.

Sonic sighed in annoyance "alright I guess we'll have three burgers then."

Dave nodded then got them ready and they paid for them, "here ya go."

"Thanks uh, do you happen know if a pink hedgehog lives around here?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

"A pink hedgehog? Well the only pink hedgehog I know of is Amy. She lives on the out skirts of the village next to a river, but I just saw her in the village earlier, she should still be around." Dave explained.

"Uh, Thanks," Tails replied as they went and ate their burgers.

"Come on let's look around the village for her." Said Sonic and they started to walk around.

The three walked around for a bit until Sonic suddenly stopped with his ears perking up at a familiar voice. He took a couple of steps back as did the other two after bumping into him, his eyes landed on a pink hedgehog. She looked completely different to last time he saw her. She wore a pink tank top with skirt, trainers and tape around her waist and legs at the bottom.

Her quills were slightly longer then they used to be and she still wore her pink headband. "Is that Amy?" Questioned Knuckles with wide eyes also.

"It must be," Stated Tails with the same expression.

Sonic started walking over and smiled as a few kids were asking her to tell them one of her stories. "Oh, please miss Amy, just one more?" One begged.

Amy giggled and sighed sadly she wanted to tell them another but she had stuff to do. "I really can't at the moment guys. I'm sorry."

"Awwww," they moaned sadly.

The pink hedgehog smiled with a nod "tell ya what, why don't I come by later? Then I tell you one."

The kids cheered and thank her as they ran off, Amy smiled with a giggle as she grabbed her book. She was unaware however of a hedgehog, watching her from the trees he smirked as he sneaked out behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

Amy gasped as she turned round to face a red hedgehog with blue eyes. She growled in annoyance at him. He smirked at her "hey Amy, how about telling me a story?" He chuckled.

The pink hedgehog shoved him off her, "aren't you a little old for stories?" Amy smirked and started walking away making the red hedgehog frown.

"Your never too old for stories, now how about coming on a date with me and telling me some of you're stories? I'd loved to hear them," he smirked as he made his way to the front of her again.

Amy sighed clutching her book closer to her chest, "uh sorry, no thanks I'm busy."

The hedgehog grabbed her again pulling her close in "come on no girl can resist me."

Amy growled at that "well this girl can!"

The red hedgehog was about to say something when a blue ball smashed into him then suddenly changed into a blue hedgehog. "Ugh, w-what..Was that?….Huh?" The red hedgehog starred up at royal blue hedgehog wearing a brown scarf.

Amy gasped at the sight of the blue hedgehog her eyes went wide, he looked really familiar _'it couldn't be, could it?….S-Sonic!'_ She screamed in her thoughts.

"I believe the lady said no." Said the blue hedgehog frowning down at the red one.

The red one glared at him as he got up, "who the heck are you? Never seen you around before."

Sonic smirked as he glanced quickly at Amy, "the names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

Amy gasp in shock once more "S-Sonic it is you." She whispered.

The red one shrugged "never heard of ya, now if you'll excuse us blue boy. Me and Amy were heading out on a date." He said walking towards Amy who was glaring at him.

"Uh, no we weren't." She growled.

Sonic blocked his path again the red hedgehog growled at him, "listen you…" He started but stopped when he heard a couple of other male hedgehog shout him.

"Hey red come on we've been waiting for ya hurry up!"

Red sighed and stepped away from Sonic "you haven't seen the last of me." He mumbled then run off to the other two hedgehogs,

Sonic glared at him as he ran off but his ears perked up at the sound of his name "S-Sonic?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Start Of Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 3**

Two hedgehog's starred wide eyed at one another "A-Amy?" Sonic breathed out he couldn't get over at how different she looked, not wearing her usual dress. Amy couldn't get over at how much taller the blue hedgehog and he was wearing a scarf which she thought he looked kinda cute in.

The pair stopped starring at one another when Tails and Knuckles came over "Amy is you?!" Tails cried happy to see her.

Amy gasped in shock when she seen the two more so with Knuckles, "Tails and Knuckles too? Oh my goodness look at you guys!" She awed as she hugged the two Knuckles placed his arms around them both lifting them up high.

"Great to see ya Amy." Knuckles grinned.

"It's great to see you guys too. What brings you here?" Amy asked as Knuckles put them down.

"We came because Eggman's been up to something here." Tails explained. The pink hedgehog eyes widened.

"Boy haven't heard that name in a while." She mumbled. "Why don't you guys come to my place? We can decide what to do when we get there." Amy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Knuckles and they headed for the hedgehog's house.

"Here we are!" Amy announced proudly as they arrived to her house just outside the village, Sonic whistled at the sight.

"Whoa nice place Amy." He complemented.

Amy smiled "thanks Sonic, come on in guys." She signalled but she chuckled nervously when she saw the mess she'd left the house in. "uh sorry about the mess, I've been researching a lot recently."

"Ah don't worry about it Amy. Tails workshop is usually like this when he's busy inventing, right Tails?" Sonic grinned turning to the fox who shrugged with a nod.

"Yeah I guess I can get pretty messy." Tails said rubbing his head.

Amy laughed and moved some papers out of the way and the boys sat down "so what are we going to do about Eggman?" She started but was interrupted by shriek of her name being called out, she rolled her eyes when she realised who it was.

"Amy come quick!" Cried a brown female badger as she barged right in the hedgehog's house and held onto her shaking her a little. "There's a strange looking bald guy, floating in a machine thingy around the woods. It must some government agent here to spy on us!" The badger ranted franticly.

Amy sighed "Sticks it's alright. I know who it is."

Sticks looked at her confused "you do?" She then notice the boys and let go of Amy, "hey who are those guys?!"

"Sticks these are the guys I was telling you about, remember?" Amy asked recalling the stories she told Sticks about her friends.

Sticks eyes went wide when she realised "oh, yeah the blue hedgehog."

Amy giggled at her friend she turned to the boys "guys this is my best friend Sticks she was the first person I met when I came here. and we've been friends since. Sticks, this is Sonic, Tails and Knuckles." Amy said signalling to the boys.

"It's great to meet ya Sticks," Sonic shaking her hand the other two nodded.

"I guess if your friends with Amy, I can trust you," Sticks said with a grin shaking his back.

Tails came forword "uh Sticks could you show us were you saw that bald man?"

Stick nodded "sure can."

….

Meanhwhile flying around the jungle of Bygone Island Eggman was joined by his two faithfull robots Orbot and Cubot. The two robots had not been told as to why they were there in the first place.

"Hm, this place isn't half bad." Eggman chuckled to himself.

The robots looked confusedly at one another, then Orbot looked at the doctor "uh excuse me doctor, but what exactly are we doing here?"

Eggman suddenly paused in his flying "we're here because I've recently read a paper written by the pink hedeghog no less, and she wrote of a power that's said to be hidden within this Island. It may even be stronger than the chaos emeralds. If I can get a hold of it, I will be able to destroy that pesky blue hedgehog and take over this pathetic world."

"I see," Orbot replied.

"Stroger than the chaos emeralds? I doubt it," Cubot scoffed but suddenly started cowering at the doctors anger.

"No one asked your opinion Cubot!" Eggman growled preparing to hit the robot but he paused when he heard unfamiliar voices talking about a pink hedgehog named Amy. Eggman flew next to a tree and listened in.

"I can't believe her, no girl has ever resisted me before. Amy will be mine" Complained a red hedgehog his other two.

"Uh, I would give up on her if I were you Red. You seen that hammer she has? She's pretty lethal with it, I would not want to be whacked by it." Said a brown weasel as he leaned against a tree. Another white weasel stood beisde him nodded along with him.

Red growled at this as he was pacing back and forth "that's not going to stop me, I want her and I'll do anything to have her."

The weasels shrugged but they gasped as a bald man in a flying machine approached them. "Hey who are you?!" The brown one demanded.

Eggman chuckled "forgive me for interrupting. But first allow me to introduce myself, my name is doctor Eggman and I have a propostion for you."

Red turned to face Eggman "a proposition, now what would that be?"

Eggman grinned "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about a certain pink hedgehog. As she is the village researcher, I hear that she is reseaching the power that is hidden somewhere in this island and she may know the location of it. If you guys help me capture her so she'll tell us where the location is, I will then hand her over to you."

Red seemed to think for a minute "hm, that's not a bad proposition ya got there doc."

The two weasels weren't exactly up for it "hey what about us Red? You can have the girl, but we want some of that power otherwise we ain't working for ya!" The brown one demanded.

Eggman growled gritting his teeth a little he then sighed "tell you what weasles, I will give you some of that power when we find it."

The two weasels looked at one another and shrugged "yeah I'm up for that." Stated the white one.

Eggman briefly turned to Orbot and Cubot "make sure they don't get anywhere near it," He muttered. The robots looked at one another and nodded. Eggman turned back to the hedgehog with a grin on his face "so are you going to take me up on this proposition?"

Red nodded and said "We're in." He then shook Eggmans hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Start of Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 4**

Sticks lead the group through the jungle on all fours sniffing her way to the last place she saw Eggman, "you sure we can find Egghead this way?" Sonic questioned doubtfully as he watched the strange and somewhat crazy badger, as he walked along side Amy.

"Of course, Sticks has helped me out so much this way. Her nose is incredibly powerful," Amy explained with a grin as they walked on a bit further.

"So, Amy I've been wondering, do you have any idea, on what would bring Eggman here?" Tails asked while sorting his goggles and he tried to swat away a fly that had been bugging him.

Amy frowned in thought as she tried to remember her past research "hm, well there is a power that I've been recently researching about. It dates way back to the ancients. I've also recently been able to find it, but it is slightly dangerous to reach and takes a lot of effort." Amy said as she thought back to her previous adventure.

"Ancients?" Questioned Sonic as he scratched his ears having never heard of them.

"They where people who lived on this island thousands of years ago. It was said that their civilisation was by far more advanced way back then, then the rest of the world at the time." Amy added.

"Fascinating," Tails mumbled with interest.

"Hm," Sonic nodded in agreement with his adopted brother, "bet that's what he's after and we'll there to stop him." Sonic said in determination.

"It's been so long since I've had an adventure with you guys, I've missed it." Amy said with a sad sigh but mixed with excitement.

"Bet you had some adventures here though." Sonic replied with interest gazing at the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled with a nod, "sure have, but not as dangerous as we used to have them. Although I could argue that some of my adventures have come close, right Sticks?"

"Ohhhhh yeah, remember that one time we got chased by bandits that were after the stuff you found? You should have seen the look on their face, when they saw Amy's hammer for the first time." Stick's laughed at the memory as she stood up for a moment.

Sonic's eyes widened in concern as he stared wide eyed at the pink hedgehog, "you got chased by bandits?!"

Amy shrugged as she didn't deem it as dangerous, as maybe her last adventure was, "yeah, I come to realise something in my line of work. Sometimes when you find something really rare there's always someone after it."

Sonic frowned to himself, thinking he did not like the sound of that her being in danger without him being there to help, "what's it like in the village?" He asked trying to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach.

"It's cool, people are friendly, but I'm not often in it, since I live on the outskirts. I only go into get my groceries and hand my findings to the museum," Amy explained.

"Huh, sounds like a great place I wouldn't mind staying here." Knuckles added.

Tails nodded agreement "me too, plus you'd be near the beach and you could go swimming or build sandcastles whenever you want, that'd be cool,"

Suddenly Sticks had stopped walking and they all bumped into her, "ow!" They all yelped

"Stick's wha...?!" Amy started but was interrupted.

"Hold up, I'm getting the bald guys scent, it stinks of government agents." Stick growled .

Amy sighed while rolling her eyes at her best friend, "Stick's Eggman is not the government, but least we know we're close."

Sonic nodded he then zoomed around the area quickly and then skidded back in front of the group, "he's not around, he can't have gotten too far. Let's keep looking." Sonic said and they continued onwards through the jungle.

…

Meanwhile following the group closely behind Red and the two weasels watched their every move, "wow you see how fast that hedgehog can run, I've never seen anything like that." One weasel said in amazement.

"Yeah, it might be tricky to capture Amy with him around Red." The other one added.

Red narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog, he always hated people showing him up. Specially in front of pretty girls that he liked. If it weren't for those damned hedgehog's that called for him, he'd have given that blue hedgehog what for. He'd soon met up with a couple of his business partners who were in fact weasels.

His perked up at a comment that was made, and he whacked the weasel on the back of the head, "ow, what was that for?!" The weasel complained rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Who's the leader here?!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

The weasel sighed and grumbled "you, Red."

"That's right, I'm the one who makes comments. Now not to worry about that hedgehog. I have a plan." Red chuckled as he watched Amy, Sonic and the others walk pass them, all still unaware that they were being watched.

"So, what is it?"

Red smirked as he turned to face them, he rubbed his hands in anticipation, "ok, so as you know doctor Eggman has allowed us to borrow his robots to assist us. So, my plan is, is that we use them to sperate the group. One of the machines will chase Amy into a dead where a stronger robot will be waiting. Her hammer will be useless against, thus enabling her capture." Red chuckled.

The weasels grinned at one another each impressed with the plan and excited at the prospect of using robots. "Great plan, boss." They stated.

Red's smirked widened "yes, I know. I thought of it myself."

"So, when do we begin?" A weasel asked.

Red swiftly turned around as they heard an explosion as he jumped a little, he chuckled, "that would be now, they may have defeated one already, but no matter, there's plenty more where that came from….Come on we have to catch up!" He ordered and started running towards the smoke that was raising in the in the sky above the tree tops.


End file.
